It is well known that compressive stress improves on-state current in p-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors, while tensile stress improves on-state current in n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors. It is common for integrated circuits (ICs) to include a tensile layer over the NMOS transistors. Adding tensile stress to NMOS transistors while without degrading PMOS transistors in an IC has been problematic.